Tanjoubi Omedetou (Happy Birthday)
by Dark Kurayami
Summary: Tieria's Birthday is coming up, 'his family' want to give him a gift... OLD FIC upload from 22 July 2009.


**Title:** Tanjoubi Omedetou (Happy Birthday)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Innovators/Innovade; Tieria Erde; Meleina Vashti.  
**Rating:** G  
**Type:** Short Fic (723 words)  
**Setting:** Innovator Ship and Ptolemaios II  
**Warnings:** Utter chaos, Ribbons Almark in a pink frilled apron, Revive Revival cuddles...  
**Summary:** Tieria's Birthday is coming up, 'his family' want to give him a gift...

It was the last week of November when the violet haired innovator, Regene, recalled his genetic DNA twin's birthday was coming up.

After having mentioned it an intrigued Healing, the two decided the best gift for their companion was a sweet, a strawberry cheesecake.

Albeit neither knew practically next to nothing about using a kitchen, and given after a long first attempt, the gift in question did not even resemble any cake whatsoever. At some point a pair of red heads were recruited into the disaster zone.

Revive had gone in at some point to grab a muffin although had stopped as soon he had entered at the chaotic scene: flour everywhere,; milk split about; eggs shells and yolk as well; and lastly four messy innovators staring back dumbstruck.

"I don't want to know and don't even think about dragging me in to it.", stated the testy lilac innovator as he grabbed what he came for and left. The others for a few moments continued to stare at the doorway before commencing the chaos one more.

Ribbons Almark had been curious as to why there was too much silence, checking the various rooms, most being empty leaving the "living room" and the kitchen to check.

First venturing to the spacious lounge, Revive was spotted whom had dozed off with a book in his hands. For his personal humor and future blackmail, he replaced the book with a big stuffed bear as well placing a few of Healing's pink bows on the hair, keeping himself from giggling as a silly school girl when Revive actually began to cuddle with the bear as he took the photo.

Speaking of Healing, where was the hyper and energetic one of all the innovade? Given the last place he had yet to check, the kitchen, although once stepping into it, it felt more as if he had just entered a warzone instead. Taking a deep breath first, "What in the world is going on here?", demanded the usually calm being.

Complete silence was heard, all having stopped what they were doing. Bring and Devine began to simply melt into the background silently, Regene just smirked back coolly despite flour and egg in his hair made it hard to take the look seriously, and a fidgeting Healing in the midst, "Well?", Ribbons asked with an elegantly elevated eyebrow.

It was the more feminine twin of his that replied the previously unanswered questions, "We were trying to make a cake."

"A cake?", came out surprised.

"Yep! Teiria-nii-chan's day is coming and we wanted to give him something sweet!", grinned the hyper innovator with some cream on the top of the pale nose.

"I can clearly see that...", taking in the destruction of his kitchen. "What type of cake?", he asked as he pulled out a pink frilled apron and put it on his usual attire.

Healing jumped with a joy onto his back, "Yeah! Big brother gonna help!"

"Well what kind?"

"Strawberry cheesecake!", Healing chipped out.

"Alright. Now, everyone out.", commanded the older innovator.

"Aww, why? I wanna help.", pouted now childishly.

"Healing. Out. Now."

Now being left to his own devices, the ever god innovator began to make his next creation amidst the battle remnants.

An innocent white squared bow was on his desk. It wasn't there before, more confusing was how it even got there, on the side was an equally innocent letter with simple handwriting, "To Brother Tieria", which had made his eyebrow twitch. Grabbing the letter to read it's simple content:

_"Happy Birthday little brother! Hope you enjoy this!  
Love,  
Regene and the family"_

Lifting the box cautiously, revealing a very delicious strawberry cheesecake, the icing of the rosy jam dripping lightly down the sides with halves of the actual fruit on top.

Before being able to decide what to do with it, the door to his chambers had slide open revealing a young girl clad in a yellow uniform, "Ah, Erde-san. Sumeragi-san was requesting you go up to the briefing room."

"Alright Mileina."

Only now did Mileina take notice of the sweet so out of place in the room, "Erde-san like sweets?"

"It was... a gift.", replied the meister.

"Oh? Do you know from who?", asked the curious girl.

"No it did not.", lied Tieria as he steered the girl and both left the room.

-Owari-


End file.
